


Eyes Full of Stars

by deansmiraclealigner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Dean/Cas reunion, First Time, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-15x18, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmiraclealigner/pseuds/deansmiraclealigner
Summary: Set after Cas confesses in 15x18, starting when Dean drives to reunite with Sam and Jack. However, when Jack asks where Cas is, the conversation goes a little differently.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Eyes Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically all planned out - treat this first chapter as a sort of mini preface.

When he finally reached Sam and Jack, time felt more stilted than ever, and Dean couldn’t help but feel overly aware of how cold the air felt. Not in the physical, exterior sense that you would usually experience a drop in temperature, but he felt it across his entire body, and even inside of him; like his entire world had desaturated.

“Where’s Cas?” Jack asked, visibly crestfallen with glazed eyes, as if he feared he already knew the answer.

There was a pause. Dean was searching the floor beside his feet as if by some miracle it might present the right words. 

“Sam. I gotta talk to you, now. Please”, he finally looked up then, and Sam noted the despair in his eyes. He knew this look well, he’d seen it many times, but it’s only there when Dean feels really, truly, at a loss. Like he’s lost all sense of purpose and meaning. It was heartbreaking to see. With a simple, respectful nod, as if acknowledging the severity of the situation, Sam followed Dean over to the side of the impala. Dean took a deep breath, before making eye contact with Sam. But still, he said nothing. He wanted to speak, but it just wasn’t happening.

“Dean,” Sam said, delicately trying not to push too hard, “what happened?” he raised his hands slightly, palms-up, as if to coax Dean out of whatever silence he was finding it hard to break free from. 

“Sam,” Dean began, “Cas saved me. He - he told me he …loved me. He said that h-he made a deal, which meant when he experienced a true moment of happiness, the empty would come and - and take him forever.” He focussed his gaze just below Sam’s face, searching again for the answer anywhere but inside his own mind. He took a deep breath, evidently trying to process his own words. “He said that his true happiness was in having me, but he couldn’t do that, so he told me he loved me instead, and then - and then the empty came - and it - it took him, forever. He saved me, because he loved me. He - loved me, all along.” Dean let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding on to, and looked at Sam with that same look of despair that Sam hated to see. 

It was clear that Sam was processing too.


End file.
